Kororinpa Wiki:Word Bubble
What is this? Word Bubbles are basically tables used for talk pages, a fancy template for you to use when talking with other users! As the name suggests, it's a word bubble that you can write messages in, add some color to the bubble, etc. An example of a bubble is shown below. Create your own template for yourself with this by creating a page with the name "Template:", and then add your username after. For example, if your username was Ike, you'd make a page for your template called "Template:Ike". Then, add the following code to your new page. } |text = } }} Now, add the info as the outline asks, after each equal sign. Like putting your name after the equal sign after "name". The username is the registered name you use to edit on MySims Wiki. You put the name that you want people to call you normally in the "name" line. The username and the name can be the same if you want. The image is to add some sort of avatar that appears as an image next to the bubble. The width line will adjust the width of this image. It's suggested to keep your width no higher than 200 or so. Don't make it too big. Also, don't add File: or Image: behind the file name.The font type makes the words in your bubble appear differently, with a different design. You've probably seen the word "font" in Microsoft Word or some other sort of word processing program. There are many different types of fonts, but here are some examples if you don't know what font types are: *Arial *Arial Black *Batang *Comic Sans MS *Courier New *Cursive *Fantasy *Georgia *Impact *Lucida Console *Lucida Sans *Monospace *MS Sans Serif *MS Serif *Palatino Linotype *Sans-Serif *Serif *Tahoma *Times New Roman *Trebuchet MS *Verdana Do not use webdings or any other confusing fonts that may make your text illegible! If you have any other fonts not listed above that you feel can be readable, then feel free to use it. And when selecting your text color, don't use extremely bright colors (like a light blue or yellow), unless the background color of your bubble is a much darker color. If you're confused about the function of the other lines in the code that you have to fill for the template, check out the examples below and see if you can find out what each line does for the template's outcome.To use the template, add this: Example Example Ike wants to now make his template all pretty. He's added some color, a picture, and some other cool stuff. Here's his template's code: } |text = } }} And here's the outcome. } |text = } }} Now try it yourself, like Ike did.Ike also wants to try out his new template as well. Wanna see this too? Sure you do. Now he enters this message to his friend Meta Knight's talk page. } |text = ur cheap ull get no sympathy from me!!!!11111 >:( }} He entered the following code directly into Meta Knight's Talk to get that message across: Meta Knight replies: Here is the example code for Meta Knight's template: |text = }} Here's how he put his reply to Ike. Looks easy, right? Now go and try out your new Word Bubble. If you're still confused, then go contact an admin.